


Сделки в тёмных чуланах

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Demons, Gen, Possession, Self-Mutilation, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: После заключения сделки с жутким существом жизнь Гарри резко улучшается.
Kudos: 5





	Сделки в тёмных чуланах

**Author's Note:**

> Пояснения автора:   
> вероятно, я ничего не буду делать с этим, потому что у меня нет ни малейшего представления, куда история может завести. Основная идея заключается в том, что Гарри заключил сделку с Биллом Сайфером, позволив ему использовать своё тело, в довольно юном возрасте. Может быть, 6 или 7 лет? Гарри, как правило, хорошо относится к Биллу, бегающему со его телом, потому что впервые в своей жизни он не голоден, ему не больно, и у него есть друг.
> 
> Пояснения переводчика:   
> автор, как я поняла, написал это, как пролог к любой истории, которую вы сами можете захотеть написать, не спрашивая его.

Семья Дурслей скучала по тем временам, когда Гарри Поттер был обычным мальчиком.

Он всегда был уродом с его причудливой магией, которую он использовал тут и там. Этого нельзя было отрицать, но тогда он был _обычным_. Не этим… этим _существом,_ которое живёт с ними сейчас.

Петунья постаралась не съеживаться от мерзких влажно-сосущих звуков, доносившихся из кухни. Зная этого мелкого уродца — он снова колол себя вилкой и заливал кровью все её столешницы.

Она только один раз совершила ошибку, приказав ему убрать за собой.

_Больше никогда, никогда…_

Гарри испытывал пугающе странную тягу причинять себе боль, и совершенно не обращал внимания на тех, кто мог застать его за этим увлекательным занятием. _К счастью,_ у него была магия, с помощью которой он мог исцелиться от худшего исхода своих выходок. Особенно учитывая то, что он делал с собой, то должен был умереть — _и на самом деле умер_ — несколько недель назад, и миссис Дурсль могла только вообразить, какие неприятности _это_ могло вызвать.

Дадли и Вернон старались проводить своё время вне дома, оказываясь, как можно дальше, а Петунья каждый вечер в среднем выпивала по целой бутылке вина. Её крайне возмущало, что муж и сын так быстро бросили её на растерзание маленькому уродцу.

— Тётя Петунья! — крикнул _Гарри_ высоким насмешливым голосом, который совсем не походил на голос её племянника. — Я устроил небольшой беспорядок! Возможно, ты захочешь убрать его до того, как наши соседи заметят, — он плавной походкой выплыл из кухни; кровь стекала по его лицу и капала на рубашку, разводя несмывающееся пятна.

Ей потребовалось мгновение — _и мысленный звук откупоривания ещё одной бутылки_ — чтобы понять, что этот проклятый шрам, который всегда был на лбу мальчишки, больше не был _только_ шрамом.

И уж точно не в форме молнии.

Только долгие недели общения с новым, неподдельно пугающим, маленьким уродцем позволили ей сохранить самообладание. Он вырезал овал, _глазное яблоко_ вокруг шрама, где эта зазубрена служит зрачком.

Рана светилась, процесс заживления магией шёл на ура. Но раньше он не оставлял следов.

— Тебе нравится моё лицо, тётя? — сладко пропел не-Гарри, заметив её пристальный взгляд.

Эта рана жутко напоминала вертикальные прорези, в которые превратились глаза её племянника.


End file.
